


Movie Magic

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Movie Night, Romance, Top Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Its a one shot with a twist xDRead to find out xDSong: MoreArtist: Usher





	Movie Magic

Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walked hand-in-hand to the movie theater. They'd been together for a few months now, and this was one of the many dates the couple went on. It wasn't a normal date on this day, though. Seth and Dean were double-dating with Roman and Ash at the movies.

It's May 23rd, about 8 PM. Seth's wearing a black collard shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black shoes. He put his hair up in a man bun earlier before the pair headed out, and the chocolate brown eyes made women fall flat. Dean was wearing a white collared top, blue jeans, and white shoes. His soft blonde curly hair reached a few inches past his eyes as well, and his toned body made guys and girls drool everywhere he went.

The couple meets up with Roman and Ash outside the movie theater about 15 minutes before the movie starts. Roman was wearing a dark blue collared shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers and Ash just has on a black Sabbath T shirt, matching jeggings, and black shoes. The movie the two couples are watching is called "The Notebook". All four had heard of the movie and figured they'd go see if the hype was well-deserved.

Seth pays for himself and Dean. Roman pays for himself and Ash, and the two couples enter the movie theater. Ash and Dean find seats, and are soon joined by their boyfriends. Seth felt Dean take his hand, and blush as they cuddle and watch the movie. 

"See why can't you be like that with me babe?" Ash smirked as Roman put his arm around his love and smiled. "Awh now don't be like Dean now." Some popcorn was thrown on the back of Roman's head by Dean and Seth, turning his head to flip them off while all three of them couldn't help but laugh. As the previews started Ash took a peek back the couple and nudged Roman making him look at her. "Betcha they're gonna fuck after the movie." Roman smirked at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes, "Your on babe!" he whispered back and they went back to watching the movie.

________________ 

Seth, Dean, Roman and Ash are seen walking back to their houses. Seth's pressed against Dean "Wasn't that a cute movie, babe?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. "It was. I didn't think it would be all that good, but I was wrong."

Seth chuckled and raised his lover's hand tovgive it a kiss. "You know, I've got a certain feeling for you, if you know what I mean. You can thank the movie." Dean blushed, and Ash and Roman smirked in the background. Both men rolled their eyes at them.

"I think that movie reminds me of us, Ash."

"Wait what?" Ash asked and the samoan grabbed her and kissed his girlfriend while Dean whistled and Seth saying "Get a room." Then Roman grabs her monster and starts running away from her yelling "I'm glad you think so too." Ash shook her head and waved the pair goodbye and took off running after her boyfriend cursing at him for taking her drink while the pair laughed their asses off.

 

The two lovers enter the two story house. Seth locks the door and pulls Dean to him. The blonde inhails his boyfriend's scent which makes Seth smile.The two pairs of brown and blue eyes meet, then Seth and Dean feel their lips meet in a tender kiss. Seth feels fireworks in his head and chills down his spine. Dean felt the same things, and after the kiss breaks, the lovers stare into each other's eyes again.

Seth sees something very familiar in his lover's eyes…. Lust. He smiles, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking. They'd had sex before, so this wouldn't be Dean's first time, should things wind up there.

Just to be sure, Seth whispers lustfully into Dean's ear. "Something on your mind, babyboy?"

The blonde nods, and whispers back to his brunette lover. "You are on my mind, daddy."

Nodding, Seth gently nibbles on Dean's neck. "Well, give me a few minutes, and I'll help you with that situation, my sexy lunatic."

Dean shivers when Seth nibbles on his neck again only to leave a slight mark and pouts as he watches Seth let him go, disappearing around the corner of the living room to his room. Three minutes passes, then Dean hears the words he's been waiting for.

"Okay Dean, you can come into my room now."

Smiling, Dean walks to Seth's room, and knocks on the door.

He smiles when it opens revealing his tanned stud who has a smile on his face, and the lights are off. Several lavender candles are lit, giving the room an erotic smell. Dean feels himself getting hard in his lower region, and slowly walks into the room. Seth closes the door, and wraps his arms around the blonde's waist.

His nasally voice makes Dean's body heat up. "I'm glad you could make it, my love."

Dean smiled and wraps his arms around the brunette's neck "Of course. Why wouldn't I have made it?"

Seth chuckles and gives Dean's ass a firm squeeze. "Well you're here now, and we need to take care of your problem."

Dean giggles and kisses him. "What are you waiting for?"

His answer is a passionate kiss to his silky lips. Dean's arms entwine around Seth's shoulders as he deepens the kiss, his tongue meeting Seth's tongue. The couple was quickly getting aroused, and it's not long before they remove each other's clothes. As their hands rub over their bodies, Seth breaks the kiss and starts lightly kissing Dean's neck. He moans, and Seth inhales his lover's cologne he put on earlier that night.

"Mmm baby… I always love the smell of your cologne. "

Dean giggles, then moans again as Seth's kisses find their way to his shoulders and upper chest. His body heats up even more as Seth works his way to the blonde's nipples. Seth looks to his lover, who nods. Leaning his head forward, Seth gently licks Dean's right nipple and gets a loud moan. As he licks the nipple, Dean's hands curl around Seth's back, holding him in place.

He moans loudly when Seth begins to suck on it "Oh yes! More Seth! Please!"

Seth moves to the left nipple as his left hand rubs Dean's right nipple. "You want more baby boy?" Dean begins grinding himself on Seth's abs as his pleasure rises, moaning loudly. "Yes! Yes! Please keep going!"

Seth stands and lifts Dean unto his bed. Crawling between his legs, Seth licked his lips amazed by how perfect his lover's ass was. "Beautiful, your so beautiful Dean." Seth starts giving his lover feather like kisses on the blonde's thigh as Dean started panting due to him getting hard. After a few minutes the brunette buries his face in Dean's drenched ass. His tongue traces a slow, sensual path all over the sensitive area. Dean's hormones go into overdrive as he leans his head back and moans.

Seth kept him in place as he held Dean's knees while tongue fucking him, Dean screams his lover's name. "SETH! YES! PLEASE I CAN'T PLEASE TAKE ME!"

Seth obeyed reaches up and begin to fully take Dean's dick into his throat, taking a peek at his blonde lover as he kept moaning louder. Dean at this point can't think as he felt Seth's fingers inside his ass causing him to buck up. Seth was enjoying everything he's putting on Dean. 

Panting heavily, Dean makes his announcement. "SETH! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Seth gives a low moan as he felt Dean's seeds going down his throat still sucking every last drop. 

After his orgasm passes, Seth lightly gives feather like kisses his way from Dean's thigh up his flat stomach to his chest, and back to his neck. "You taste incredible Dean."

The blonde blushes and gives his lover a passionate kiss "I'm glad you think so, but now it's my turn."

Before Seth realizes what he said he hits the bed as Dean rolls over and jumps on him and kisses him. His kisses trail down to his nipples, and the baby blue eyes light up. Seth's chocolate brown eyes sparkle as Dean begins to lick his nipples, his tongue gently teasing them hard. Seth started to moan. and it's music to Dean's ears.

He gently begins to nibble on Seth's left nipple, and he moans again. "Ohh Dean… That feels nice. Please continue for daddy."

Dean smirked and moves to the right nipple as he rubs the left nipple. Seth reaches down and begins rubbing Dean's ambooty but he pulls his hand away.

"No no, Seth. You've had your fun. It's my turn now."

Seth whined a little as Dean moves down his body. He reaches Seth's dick and smiles. "Seth? You're not hard yet. Why is that?"

He chuckles. "It's because you've not teased it yet babyboy."

Dean licks his lips. "Allow me to fix that then."

The two pairs of blue and brown eyes meet, then Dean takes Seth's dick into his moist mouth. All 8 inches of the brunette hardens quickly. Seth shivers and moans as Dean teases the tip of his massive shaft. His right hand strokes the length of it and Seth always enjoyed this action, and his moans make Dean speed up his actions.

Seth grunts out. "Dean that feels so good."

Dean reaches down and jerks himself while deep throating all 8 inches of Seth's thick organ. Seth moans loudly as he felt a knot in his stomach.

Dean speeds up yet again, and Seth moans loudly. "Oh Dean I'm going cum!"

He tenses up as he unloads into Dean's mouth. Jet after jet of his seed quickly fills Dean's mouth as he moans his lover's name. "Ohh Dean…."

The blonde licks the tip of Seth's member as he orgasms, and when he's done, he looks at him. Giving his brunette lover a wink, Dean swallows the entire load of his seed.

Seth caught his breath for a minute and smiled "That was hot baby boy "

Dean giggles. "You taste incredible yourself, daddy Your seed is thick, and I love it. As usual. But I wanted to try something new.."

Seth looked over at him and saw baby blues looked sadden "What is it babyboy?" 

"Do you think we can actually... Try....?" 

Seth knew instantly what he meant as eyes widen with excitement and looked at his lover fully. "Yes baby boy lets try it." 

"I thought you never say that."

The brunette chuckled and leaned over to give his lover a kiss "Well, here we go then."

He grabbed some lube and got himself started  
Lubing Dean's ass up Seth positioned himself, gently grabbed Dean's hips, and slowly entered his ass. Dean moaned loudly as he entered, chills shooting down his spine. "Ohhhh Seth.."

Once he was ready Seth began thrusting, all 8 inches of his huge dick sliding in and out of Dean's rear Each thrust made the blonde scream in pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Oh! Oh! More! Ah! Mh! Seth! Yes!"

Seth was sweating and panting heavily, but he knew he had enough energy for one last round. Kissing Dean, Seth begins thrusting at full speed and power again, his grip on his lover's hips never faltering. Dean at this moment could barely hold on because he had very little energy left.

Lucky for him it was only about 5 minutes before Seth made his announcement. "DEAN! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Dean screamed back. "ME-ME TOO! CUM INSIDE ME SETH! PLEASE!"

Another minute passes and Seth erupts in his final orgasm, his seed roaring into Dean's ass He screams his name again with what breath he can catch. "DEAN!"

At the same time Dean's last orgasm went to Seth's chest and torso. He shook as his powerful climax sent tingles through his body and that something came into him deeply. Tightening his grip on Seth, Dean screamed his tan lover's pet name. "DADDY! UH! UH! OH! AH! YES! OH! UH! UH!"

Both men lost themselves as they rode out their highs after that Seth stopped his thrusts and slowly pulled out of Dean who whined at the impact. 

They both was catching their breath when Dean leaned over to give the brunette a kiss. "We need to do this again." he said sleepily as the brunette put his arms around his lover and said. "Just a warning you won't be walking tomorrow morning." "Well fuck.." Dean mumbled as Seth chuckled and gave him a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Hey, this was all worth it baby boy.. Let's get some sleep." 

With that his lover's fell asleep and Seth placed his hand on Dean's stomach as sleep took over the both of them as he spoke to himself. 

"I'll see you in 9 months little one."


End file.
